


Goodbye, My Princess

by AnoriellElenthel



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Elantris - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoriellElenthel/pseuds/AnoriellElenthel
Summary: Dying, Hrathen made everything to protect his love he never spoke of openly.
Relationships: Hrathen/Sarene [Elantris]
Kudos: 1





	Goodbye, My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, but I just couldn't help it. If you notice any grammar or other language inconsistencies, your feedback will be appreciated - as well as any other kind of it!

Goodbye, my princess. Go. My wound is bleeding,  
Lord Jaddeth is waiting for me.  
I never thought that love could be the feeling  
That would, after all, make me free.

It’s odd, I’m dying, killed by one of brothers.  
I’m traitor for all of them, though.  
I care no more of what they’ll tell the others,  
I did what I ought to, I know.

And yet, I’m still alive. A sharp sensation:  
I did not fulfill what I must.  
Lord Jaddeth, give me strength to save this nation,  
To go for the last, final thrust!

So here I am. In time to stop the demon.  
My princess is safe - though not mine.  
So be it. Falling next to whom I’ve beaten,  
I die, but I know you’ll be fine.

Goodbye, my princess. While I saved your people,  
You hardly will cry on my tomb.  
You never knew I came to love you deeply.  
And never you will.   
For I’m gone.


End file.
